everyone dies at the end
by ResX
Summary: Death is unaviodable. Death is inescapable. Death is absolute. It's also a whole lot of fun when it's endless methods and possibilities are. 26 different methods and causes of death from A-Z. Rated M presumpting that this story will get dark and...crazy real fast (mainly gore, sometimes sexual refs and real strange stuff). [ACCEPTING OCS] [INDEFINITE HIATUS]
1. Apathy: Sleetpaw

**apathy**

* * *

One day, Sleetpaw accidentally cut her paw on a thorn bush.

All things considered, the injury was pretty insignificant. In fact, for Sleetpaw, the klutz of the Clan's apprentices, shedding a drop of blood or two was pretty commonplace. She would often slip up on training moves, mistime her jumps on a hunting trip and just slip and fall in inconvenient places, even.

So what harm was a couple drops of blood gonna do? She would just visit Heatherdusk, the medicine cat, and he would fix her right up.

Well, not today.

"Sorry, Sleetpaw. I can't treat you right now. I need to try and get a handle on this cold outbreak. Don't wanna get you sick as well."

The medicine cat was known to be a sweet cat, if not easily flustered. He would always try to make room to treat everyone when they needed it. But outbreaks like this would often lead to him being all over the place and losing several hours of sleep. Sleetpaw knew better than to be a nuisance to him with her measly cut.

So she let him be. She would just wait until the next morning.

* * *

Sleetpaw noticed that her paw was stinging a bit more when she woke up the next morning. It was a sunny day, but the dark gray clouds in the distant horizon alluded to a storm coming soon, so she was getting the teensiest bit more impatient to get this cut treated so she could be back on all four paws.

She went over to the medicine den to find Heatherdusk, whose eyes were bloodshot from a night of no sleep and barely able to stay on four paws.

"Ah yes!" he said, mustering as much perky energy as he could, "Let me get the cobwebs."

A couple minutes went by Sleetpaw waited outside.

"Shit!"

That got her attention. Heatherdusk rarely cursed, not even when treating an epidemic. He stumbled out of the den, his eyes burning with raw frustration.

"I ran out of cobwebs."

"Oh...that's alright."

"No, no. I know where to find some. I'll go get some and put them on you when I get back," he gestured to her mentor, Grasswhisker, waiting impatiently by the camp entrance.

She quickly headed to the entrance, but when she looked back, she saw the leader, Plumstar, guiding Heatherdusk back to the medicine den.

"You need to sleep. We don't want you to get sick, too."

Sleetpaw sighed. Her cut would just have to wait.

* * *

The day's training was a struggle.

Today, they were learning the mid-air twist, which was introduced as a simple move. Everyone else seemed to be learning it just fine, but Sleetpaw's cut paw made her lose her sense of balance, leading to several wonky jumps and flips.

By the session's end, she was completely favoring one side and had a pretty nasty cut on her nose.

Now she was really hoping that Heatherdusk just might be free.

But when she walked in, Heatherdusk was still fast asleep. When she walked over to try and wake him, Plumstar stopped her.

"He's done enough already. It's time for him to rest."

Sleetpaw wanted to snap and say she had been in pain and just waking up a bit to slap some cobwebs on her would fix all their problems, but she knew better than to talk back to the leader. So she sucked it up and went to get some prey.

Strangely enough, her mouse tasted metallic, like she was tasting her own blood. After a couple bites, though, she started swallowing without gagging.

* * *

"Hey, Heatherdusk."

The medicine cat was grooming himself, looking much more refreshed from a day's full of sleep. "Hey, Sleetpaw. You need any…"

It was then that he saw how banged up she was.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Sleetpaw shrugged sheepishly. "Training."

The tom was already nosing through his herb pile. "Jeez, why didn't you wake me up? Your cuts could get infected."

"SLEETPAW!"

"Shit," she hissed, "Could you pick it up a bit?"

"What's the sudden rush?"

"It's Greenwhisker. He's already pissed off at me for being so clumsy, so he'll snap at me if he sees me in here…"

"That's horrible!" He paused to look her in the eyes. "You need to tell someone about this! No one should bar you from medical assistance."

"Yeah, I know, but he said that if I keep going to you for every cut and bruise I get, You'll end up using half of the medicinal supplies in the forest on me. And, I mean, he's kinda got a point…"

"Sleetpaw, that's bullshit. You and I both know that." His voice was muffled by the cobwebs in his jaws. "You have the right to be healthy. No cat, not even your mentor, should disallow you from good health."

"But I get hurt so often…" she was cut off by a sneeze as Heatherdusk slapped a wad of cobwebs on her nose.

"That should get you through the day. Come right back to the den when you get back, okay?"

Sleetpaw nodded, and raced off to Greenwhisker, whose eyes narrowed sharply as she approached.

"Are those cobwebs?"

* * *

The storm that she was concerned about yesterday had hit. Hard.

But yet, Greenwhisker and Sleetpaw were still out there, practicing stalking.

"You're crouching too low!" snapped Greenwhisker, "And you're leaning too far to the side!"

He grabbed her hips and physically straightened her, causing her to hiss as her bad paw received a weight load she was not prepared for.

"The fuck was that?" he snapped again, "You wanna get a bad crouch and starve because you can't catch shit?"

_He's mad because we have to train in the rain. He's mad because we have to train in the rain. He's mad because we have to train in the rain._

She started to panic when she realized she didn't believe herself.

Suddenly, a plan.

It was a panic-induced plan, but it was a plan.

"Rabbit!" she hissed.

"What? Where?"

She bolted off.

And she didn't look back.

* * *

It had been mere seconds before she felt her lungs burning.

Her eyes narrowed against the torrential rain as she desperately tried to catch.

That was at the front of her mind, which was probably why she didn't notice the poorly applied cobweb wad slipping loose.

That was, until it slipped off her nose and right into her eye.

She screamed, her paws slipping out in front of her as she tried to strike it away, and she lost her balance, rolling along the ground until.

_Crack!_

She slammed against a tree.

But there was no crash.

No sudden sounds of the thunder overhead.

Only the crack of her shoulder as it shattered into pieces.

* * *

The storm raged on.

It drowned her screeches, her cries for help.

The searing, ensconcing pain ripped through her body again and again, forcing groans and wails from her until she was hoarse.

And even when the storm surrendered to serenity, she remained in such traumatizing agony. Her eyes were drained of blood, every breath clawed and scratched at her throat and chest savagely, and her limbs quivering from the freezing cold.

Never once had Sleetpaw prayed for the presence of her cruel mentor.

But her mind was plagued with recitations of every single prayer for mercy to StarClan that she could possibly conceive.

She wanted to go home.

* * *

She didn't know how agonizingly long a day could possibly be until that day.

The residue of clouds from the torrent were slowly breaking, giving way for the sun's harsh rays to burn down upon her, drying her eyes to a crisp and temporary pathetic relief to the frigidness of the rain on her skin.

Her shoulder had inflated to the size of a plump mouse, her entire body felt torched with intense, burning pain from her shattered shoulder.

But the edge was slowly dullening.

And her innocent mind felt that relief was coming at last.

She never realized how ready she was to die.

But as she almost patiently waited for the end of her torment, she heard voices.

"Why are we looking for her anyway?"

Her eyes widened before retracting into an involuntary wince caused by a spasm.

"The hell do you mean?! Sleetpaw is missing! We need to find her-"

"What good will that do, though?"

Sleetpaw felt her heart drop to her paws.

"Wha-...Wai-...What?!"

"Oh, don't be a daft furball. It's not like you cared about her that much either."

Heatherdusk was silent.

"'I saw how you put those cobwebs on her. You just wanted to be rid of her. Just admit it."

Heatherdusk's silence made her eyes widen.

"So let's go back. We'll just say that we found her body, she got hit by a monster or some shit, and we buried her. Simple as that!"

After inadvertently taking a moment to let that sink it, Sleetpawe violated every bit of common sense and moved her head, straining to see the two toms.

Greenwhisker was long gone, but Heatherdusk was still there. In fact, to the untrained eye, he was staring right at her.

She mustered the best smile she could despite the torturing pain.

And that's when he looked right into her eyes.

But there was no emotion. No joy, no surprise, not even a shred of guilt.

And then he shook himself off.

And he walked away.

* * *

_No!_

This couldn't be it.

This would not be how her story ended.

In one last desperate move, she threw out the last of her common sense and struggled to her paws.

The pain was immeasurable. She was paralyzed for several moments as she was rocked by spasm after spasm.

She would make it back to camp.

She would be fixed.

She would be cared for again.

But yet, in the back of her mind, she knew it was hopeless.

And that's what caused her to fall onto her dislodged leg.

The pain was so intense that she felt her mind shatter into pieces.

And the last thing Sleetpaw saw was her leg bone jutting out from her back.

And then the world went black.

* * *

For four moons, the apprentice's body was never found.

Everyone accepted Greenwhisker's simplistic story and grieved without the body. It was a relatively dark day. Heatherdusk and Greenwhisker, as it turned out, were pretty good and convincing others that they cared.

But three days after the ceremony, everyone had moved on.

Because everyone moves on from accidents easier.

But one night, Heatherdusk was returning from the half-moon meeting when he came across the body.

Most of the skit was rotting, some of it showing signs of being pecked apart by birds of prey, but the medicine cat couldn't help but wince as he saw the mangled shoulder.

After looking it over for a few minutes, he resolved to do one more thing with it.

He took the body in his jaws, pulling on the dead skin and effectively fucking up his breath for the rest of his life as he dragged it away.

And he only stopped when he came to the Thunderpath.

And when he saw a monster pass, he tossed the body to the middle of the road.

When he saw the body get crushed to oblivion a few more minutes later, he felt a burden lift off his shoulders.

Yet he felt no relief.

Maybe that was karma's own work.

He never did anything heinous, he just ignored.

He taught himself to be apathetic. The true way of a medicine cat. Cold, calculating, detailed in solving tough tasks.

There was room for nothing else.

And if he didn't care about the death of an apprentice, one of which he almost convinced himself to care about, then surely he did not deserve to care about anything in the world at all.

* * *

The kits stared at their mother, their faces imprinted with horror, shock and disbelief.

They had gotten that lesson loud and clear.

"Alright, kits, time for bed," said the mother, leaning over to give them an affectionate lick on the top of the head. "Don't stay up too late."

She left the den, yet the moment she left, she heard the voices of her son and two daughters.

"I'll never abandon you, Stripey!"

"Me too! *sniff* I won't abandon you neither!"

"I love you guys! I'm sorry for fighting! I promise I'll never do it again! I promise!"

A smirk formed on the mother's face. Surely they wouldn't ask of a story from her anytime soon.

After some more moments of listening, she tore herself away from the nest, taking some well-needed time to herself.

The story about Sleetpaw had been blown ridiculously out of proportion in many places, yet it came from a story where one of her friends, a kittypet, was trapped in an abandoned Twoleg structure for seventeen days, slowly withering away with minimal food and contaminated water.

Nobody came to save her.

Sure, she felt guilty now, but she felt even more terrible when she realized how long she had forgotten about her.

To the point where she herself was apathetic to her own life.

She came to a stop, tenuously staring at the remains of a Twoleg den in the distance.

When the story of Sleetpaw formed in her head, woven in she had found two lessons.

Care. If you are apathetic of one life, everyone has the right to not care about you.

And don't grieve over death.

Because no matter how much you try, everyone dies at the end.

No exceptions.

* * *

**Introducing Res! Your friendly neighborhood executioner!**

**I've been wanting to do a boundary-pushing story for so long now. And now here we are! The dark and depressing version of the 26-letter challenge.**

**This story is rated-M in advance for a reason.**

**So I have an idea for the next chapter, but there will come a day where I will run out of ideas.**

**So I wanna see where you guys want me to go!**

**Below is an OC form where you can submit a cat and their method of death if you're interested. Feel free to PM me, too, if you don't feel comfortable contributing to the pollution _this_ review section will produce.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other (Clan, History, Heritage, etc. Whatever is important to the story):**

**Cause of Death (Can range from literal causes of death, like choking, to metaphorical deaths):**

* * *

**Up Next: Seduction, A charming smile and a really fucked up cult.**

**I can already tell this story is gonna be fun.**

**Best,**

**~Res**


	2. Benevolence: Ivyleaf

**benevolence**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains moderately detailed sexual references, brief LGBTQ+ mentions and very mild details of cannibalism.**

**Tbh, it's probably less bad than I made it seem.**

* * *

Ivyleaf was totally in love with Alex.

Screw the fact that he was a kittypet. Screw the fact that she wasn't allowed to see him regularly. Screw the rumors that Twolegplace was supposedly dangerous.

She wanted, no, she _needed_ him. Her cycle was coming, which was always a struggle to deal with, but with him…

She felt her paws pick up the pace as her mind drifted into her dreams.

There were so many things to like about Alex. His handsome face, his ripped frame, his oh so charming smile…

Every single time he smiled, she felt her heart would melt into her paws and the world would spin her senseless. The most beautiful smile no one deserved.

Not even her.

So why was she daring herself to ask him the question and lead them both the universal sign of love and beyond?

Because fuck it, honestly. Life is short, and why not ride it all out with him?

_Maybe in more ways than one…_

She felt that sudden flare in her chest. That sudden, burning sensation of love that threatened to send a stroke upon her. She cherished it, though, because it was so rare among the cats where she came from that she could feel love, affection at all.

Because this wasn't just a passionate affair. It was an escape.

It seemed to her that behind the poster of a strong, well-balanced Clan, there was a distinct hierarchy behind sex appeal. Ivyleaf's Clan was much more expositionary than others, which often led to intense chaos when Heat season rolled around.

In her Clan, every she-cat was under liability to be topped by anyone with an urge and impatience. It had been going on for so long that romance was almost impossible within the Clan.

And that's exactly why when she saw the opportunity for true romance outside the Clan, she took it.

StarClan, was Alex handsome. He claimed that he was a kittypet, but was almost as fit as any of the toms in the Clan. He had dazzling blue eyes, a bright sunny sky shining out against his husky brown pelt. His voice was as soothing as a river flowing silently over a field of rocks, and his smile…

Oh, StarClan, his smile.

Enticing, ensconcing, so tantalizingly charming that her heart threatened to rip itself out of her chest and flutter away into the night.

Every night, her dreams would be filled with his intoxicating smile, the smallest grin sensationalizing her all throughout those lonely nights.

It was there she stopped herself. _I'm almost there. Be confident. He loves it when I'm confident and not entirely moony._

As the Twoleg den came into view, she felt herself pick up the pace. Every step closer was another step closer and closer to him…

Yet when she made the leap and stared down from atop the fence, she was disappointed to see a white-furred cat, a she-cat, she could tell by her scent, turned away, licking her lips.

"Excuse me?" she called to the she-cat below, "Have you seen Alex? The kittypet that lives here?"

The white she-cat didn't say a word, but just pointed in the direction of the big Twoleg village to her left. Ivyleaf raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her as said her thanks and went on her way.

"He'll be glad to see you, Ivyleaf."

The warrior froze, the sleek, icy voice sending shivers down her spine.

"He's been waiting for you all day."

_All day? Waiting for _me?

Ivyleaf's heart threatened to leap out of her chest. This was a dream come true! "Thank you so much! I'll tell him you sent...me…"

Her voice trailed off as she caught a glance of the mysterious she-cat. Her muzzle was stained a crimson red, and plastered on her face was a wide, sadistic grin.

Ivyleaf got the fuck out of there as soon as she could.

* * *

Eventually, after some navigating, Ivyleaf came to a series of alleyways.

And holy shit, did it smell _horrible_!

The place reeked of Twolegs and monsters, overloading her senses and making her sense of direction all the more difficult to manage. That meant that she would have to walk through all five alleyways to try and find Alex.

Of all the places for them to meet, why here?

She came to the first alleyway and peeked down to see a massive pile of trash. Twoleg rubbish was strewn everywhere and it's noxious stench clogged up her nose, causing her to gag and inhibit a splitting headache. She got out of there quickly. There would be no way Alex was there.

The second alleyway was empty when she first looked into it, but as she hesitantly pursued into the dark strait, a Twoleg in passerby was suddenly seized by two others shrouded in shadow and pulled into the dark. Ivyleaf's eyes widened as he heard screams and moans of the Twoleg being savagely punched and kicked. She bolted out of there before any of the Twolegs could see her.

The third alleyway she approached about twice more cautiously than the first two combined, but after a very quiet and long survey, she relaxed but was getting even more frustrated about Alex's hiding. All things considered, it was probably a good thing for her that she didn't see the stains and trails of blood scored across the walls, then.

The fourth elicited much of the same results. At least until she looked up and saw an unmoving Twoleg hanging by the neck around a rope. That creeped her out enough to almost turn back, forget about Alex and just stay back in the safety of her Clan home.

But in the fifth alleyway, all the toxic, musky scents dissipated.

Because the moment Ivyleaf could smell him, that was all she cared to smell about.

"I feel like this is a situation where I should apologize in advance."

Ivyleaf felt like she was submerged in a pool of ice. A dopey grin meshed onto her face.

"The walk, the things you've seen around here. Pretty bad stuff that can get you in an uncomfortable mindset about this place."

Alex's voice seemed to echo through the alley. Ivyleaf desperately searched the scaffolding and ladders for him.

"But in the end, I think it won't matter."

At last, on the platform just above her left, she saw him.

"Because what you came for has arrived."

And three mouse-lengths away landed the handsome stud she had been pining for.

"Alex."

He smiled. "Hello, my dear."

Oh StarClan.

That damn smile.

Her legs were shamelessly wobbly as she stumbled to the tom of her dreams, falling into his embrace. Alex wasted no time, vigorously licking her all around.

_Is this paradise?_

Ivyleaf was trapped in a state of bliss as Alex licked, caressed her in all the right ways.

_Yes. It is._

"Alex…" she whimpered, causing the tom to freeze.

"Yes, dear?"

"...I...I love you."

Without a moment's hesitation he grabbed her by the shoulders and moved until he was staring into her eyes.

"I love you too, dear. I love you too."

And he admired the way she reveled in her otherworldly joy.

He smirked mischievously.

"Want to make it official?"

Ivyleaf froze, taking a good long second to soak this all in.

"Absolutely."

He dropped her.

She hit the pavement hard, surprised, but regained her lusty, goofy smirk as he leaned in and began massaging her again.

"Oh, StarClan yes."

"You're excited."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting…"

Even though her joy was incalculable, her heartbeat escalated as she felt Alex preparing.

"It'll hurt…" murmured the kittypet.

"Fuck that shit! I don't care if it hurts. I want you. _Now._"

Alex was alarmed for a moment before regaining his composure.

"As you wish."

Ivyleaf felt happiness swim around her.

She closed her eyes, ready to savor the moment.

And then, pain.

Raw, intense pain.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Immediately, Alex shoved his paw in her mouth to muffle her cries of pain.

"Shh...Shh...It's okay...What did I say? I told you it would hurt."

_It's not supposed to hurt _this _much!_

Alex was trying to regain control of the situation much more desperately now. "It'll get better. Trust me. It just takes time, okay?"

Tears were welling in Ivyleaf's eyes. Finally, after a few moments, she seemed to relax enough to try and breathe.

"I'm gonna keep going okay? Trust me when I say it's gonna get better eventually."

She nodded, still wincing from the pain.

Nodding, Alex removed the paw from her mouth.

Ivyleaf closed her eyes, trying to relax as best she could.

But if that first wave of pain was horrible enough, the next made the first feel like a nick from a thornbush. This time, Alex clamped her jaw shut before she could scream.

The she-cat thrashed around wildly, flailing her claws and fighting against the sudden grip of Alex pinning her down.

In her moments of agony, she suddenly made eye contact with Alex, who had suddenly lost any and all care for her health. Every bit of alarm and concern from the first wave of pain was replaced by a look of patient calm.

Almost emotionlessly, he drew his free paw along her belly, enumerating her pain exponentially with that single swipe.

And what he showed her terrified her.

Blood.

Her blood.

Alex grinned.

"You are the stupidest virgin I've ever had to kill."

And with a deep breath, he slashed her throat.

And Ivyleaf screamed no more.

* * *

Alex relaxed when the body went limp, taking a moment to lick off his paws before picking up the body and dragging it down the alley, the trail of fresh blood forever staining the unclean ground.

Towards the back of the alley, he was aware of several cats staring ravishingly in his direction. He ignored them, though. They knew they had to wait their turn.

Finally, four mouse-lengths past a dumpster, he dropped the body, lay it belly up, slowly lapped up the pooling blood as best he could, and closed the she-cat's eyes.

"Alright, you sick bastards! Eat up!"

Immediately, nine cats charged from the shadows, jumping and shoving each other over the body. Though he was used to the spectacle, Alex looked away, grimacing as he felt stray droplets of blood sprinkle his pelt and inwardly gagging at the chomping, gnawing sounds of the horrific creatures behind him.

Thankfully, his attention was seized by a sleek she-cat with dried blood crusting her jaw approaching him in the alleyway.

"You're taking your character work way too seriously, you know that?"

"Fuck off. I did it my way. That's what matters."

She smiled. "I saw you trying your ass off to fake an erection. That was the worst acting I've ever seen."

Alex scoffed. "Like you can do much better."

That elicited a massive eye-roll.

"If you really want to fake effective arousal, why not just go for toms?"

Alex spared a momentary glance at the nine cats gutting and ravaging the she-cat's corpse, still cringing at the sight.

"She-cats have Heat season. Even an obviously gay tom like me could seduce them easily."

They shared a chuckle at that, but Alex's eyes clouded as his mind drifted.

"I need to go."

The she-cat nodded solemnly. They had known each other long enough to know what that meant.

"Go. Be safe."

Alex smiled as he walked away.

"Thanks, sis."

* * *

Alex pondered how funny his work was.

Because this was the closest to the literal definition of "killing with kindness" he could think of.

Him, Alex, posing as a handsome, charming tom with a sizeable package. A sign of relief for she-cats with that yearly sense of intense, uncontrollable sexual desire.

He baited them with benevolence.

And he threw their corpses to the paws of a cult of cannibals.

Life is funny that way, ain't it?

But it wasn't because he hated cats and wanted them to die? No. It was never that way.

He did it to protect his own life.

He did it to protect his sister.

And most importantly, he did it to save the handsome, beautiful tom he was laying with.

"So…" rumbled the tom, wrapping his arms around the kittypet, "I never got to ask. How was your day?"

After a moment, turned round to stare into his lover's eyes.

He savored it lovingly.

"It's getting better."

* * *

**"I'm a sick fuck."**

** \- Kanye West**

**I'm sorry for any upset stomachs or trauma this story may have caused. (I'm just gonna put that at the end of every single story now.)**

* * *

**I'm not gonna beat this chapter.**

**Cannibalism came out of nowhere, and it's such a sensitive and disturbing concept, even for a heartless bastard like me, that I'm not gonna touch on it again, likely.**

**So, uh...that's all.**

**CANNIBALISM YAY!**

**Best,**

**~Res**


End file.
